Ponee over dar
by SimplyAwesome
Summary: What can i say about this story? I have no idea. Will there be more? I have no idea.
1. Chapter 1

Pony over dar (this haz no plott, and my acurate spelling is intenshinal o.O)

Applejerk wuz travelling with Shmapplebroom to a place called cookie mountin, but then Applejerk's inner nascar emerged and den she started yelling stuff, "oh,yeah, im like a nascar drivier now and I gotta make more leff turrrrrrnzz, nascar iz so unpredictable",she saidz whilst rolling around on da floor wid an apple in her mouth, and Shamapplebroom wuz like, "wuddya dooeeng Applejerk we gootta get to cookie... uh... cookie..." she wuz confuzzled and got a derp face and wuz like, "-" and den I took an arrow in dah knee- WATE NUUU, I MEEN- ahem... Applejerk then sed, "Hay loook, thers a ponee over dar", "o rly?" Shamapplebroom replied to wich Applejerk wuz like,"ya rly -_-", dey whent over dar to greet deh pony and dey said hi, duh pony dey found over dar waz a total trollz0r and wuz like, "heyro, yo m0mma is soo0oo F4T...sh3's fat... " he den started cackling like an ash-hole "dat wuznt verry nice... wanna git... RAPED?" Applejerk said in her super incest redneck accent with a crazey person look in her face. And trollz0r pony wuz like, "pr0bl3m?" Apple jerk pulled a shotgunn frum her butt and shot trollz0r pony's schlong off den she pikked him up and dropped him on his head, and den he ran away cuz it gave him permanent derp face, and Smapplebroom wuz like, "how r babiez maed?" Applejerk replied wit, "they haz SECKS!, she sed wit her cartoony eyes bulging out of her hed like bowling ballz, "ok den applejeerk", then they travelled moar and got to cooky hil, and found a mine-o-tar, and Applejerk wuz like, "dem mine-o-tars iz be living in one them lab-o-rinthsss, butdiss one beliekin theh sanlight and bettar be going home soon ur I moit egh..." and Applejerk herpped SO hard... she derped... and it killed pinkie pie... lulz (.Y.) boobiez,

THE END?


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so fapplesmack and snapplespoon wer on the kookie hill place an tey wer last time, eeting pi, butt den teh pie 'sploded and a evil pi ponee came owt an went to flutterscats home town of cunterlol an it cut flutterscat in haff wid a brick, afdurr wurds, the pi ponee went and maed super bestess frends wit fapplesmack and snapplespoon , and dey all had a smexy parteh, after da parteh, ended, all the ponees woke up butthurt. Lator, da pi ponee 'sploded and died, sadface, anee howwwww… da two ponees went to go find a emptee tape dispenser, so they cud use it too destroy da cheezy… in da heezy, and also, dey cud bomb da cardashiuns wit it, cuz it haz nuklear warfair capabilitees, and den dey cud wage war on russia,,,, and so dey did, and won, and took all der borscht, lator, cunterlol nuked celestia's gayness- I meen…. Swag, an also, the ponies rented a box, an so the plot thickens o.o . da next day, da two ponees went 2 go buy sum bananas, butt fer sum raisin, dey were purple, so… they sucked total D*** THE END… ish


	3. Chapter 3

Yo dawg, i hurrd u liek phan phiction and anjel bunnee, so i put sum anjel bunnee in yo phan fictiun . Anjel bunnee is kewl, and a totil byadash, sho heh whent and maed shexy shinanigens wit a dwagon.  
>Dey maed a draggin bunnee babee, and teh babee went 2 townn, he found trollz0r ponee eeting a pah,and draggin bunnee had totel dragun ballz... zee,he kikked trollz0r ponee, and trollz0r ponee keeled over in manny pane, draggin bunnee wuz like, "rite in da nutsh", and an 8 all of hish pah, draggin bunnee wuz liek,"win", an den travelled to cunterlol, byutt it wuz a heeping pyle of aydes and poo poo, cuz somwun destroid it , dish maed draggin bunnee laff an he waz liek, "GOML" , and... stuff, also, draggin bunnee, hadsh a bazewka and fyred it at a bunsh of breezies, draggin bunnee wush liek, "exproshun", a neerby ponee found draggin bunnee, and wuz liek, "u so shexy, lets haz babees", and so dey did, but dey killed off all of dem, ecksept for da mosy byadash wun, hoo dey named, "byunnee". now, wat make byunnee speshul is dat, unlike all other organizmz, he wuz nut g4y fer braybern, wich defied jezus's lawr , so jezus had 2 lay down da lawr, and blu up draggin bunnees favrit hawt dawg stand, and sinse dat wuz hiz lyfe force, he died, and den pooped himself, jezus's resin fo stryking down thee, wuz,<br>"thou shalt not create one who be-ith on my level with thine weiner". well, byunnee wuz like ,"phanstic... but id dun' giv a fyuck", and he floo away to swag another day. and um... i'm purrty sherr dat, um, dat is all fokes. 


End file.
